


now i know i have met an angel in person

by essentialolive



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive
Summary: Y/N's new neighbor, Yamato, is really cute.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Kudos: 17





	now i know i have met an angel in person

You had always been a fan of nature. You enjoyed hiking, cycling, swimming, and even helping out on your Aunt Tsunade’s farm. However, you didn’t have much experience being a lumberjack. 

Well, you’d never even considered becoming a lumberjack until you laid eyes on  _ him. _

You had been looking out the window whilst enjoying your morning coffee when he walked by, on the other side of the street. 

“Aunt Tsunade,” you began, your face turning warm. “Who is he?”

“Who?” she asked, coming to join you near the window. “Oh, Yamato! He and niece just moved over there. They are lumberjacks—they build log cabins for a living.”

That day, you walked across the street, thinking that you would introduce yourself to your new neighbors.

“Oh, hello,” you said as the door opened, revealing a young girl. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ashla,” she said, glancing up at you. “Who are  _ you?”  _

“I’m Y/N,” you replied. “I’m your new neighbor, I thought I’d introduce myself.”

Then, Yamato walked up behind Ashla. Your gazes met and you were immediately enamored. 

“Um, hi…” He greeted sheepishly, lowering his lumberjack tools to the ground in order to offer you his hand. You took it, and he bowed his head, placing a kiss atop your knuckles. “I’m enchanted to meet you...uh, what’s your name?”

“Y/N.” You smiled broadly. “You’re Yamato, right?”

“Y-yeah. Come on in, would you like some coffee?”

Ashla looked in between you two, before beginning to run out the door. “I don’t want to be a third wheel! I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it!” she called, laughing as she headed outside to cut down some trees, leaving you on an unofficial first date with your cute new neighbor. 


End file.
